


Lucky Socks

by orphan_account



Series: The Non-Chronological Chronicles of Pip & Theo [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reoccurring Themes, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo shouldn't be so anxious. She's really got no reason for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and lowkey forgot about it sorry
> 
> Some reoccurring themes from other fics in the series, especially I'll Make A Million Mistakes. 
> 
> (I haven't been writing much Philtheo lately and felt guilty.)

It was the morning of her wedding, and Theo was _freaking_ _out_.

"Okay," said Angie, plopping down in front of her and taking her hand. "Talk. Something is very clearly bothering you."

"Okay," Theo breathed. "I really love him? So much. But there are so many things that could go wrong and I'm _worried_. At some point, I have to realize that not everything is under my control. And I don't want this to be remembered as the wedding where shit went crazy and everything went wrong."

"Hey," said Frances, coming up from behind and wrapping her arms around Theo's shoulders. "Even if it does, you'll end up married to the boy you love. And, a bonus of everything going tits up, you'll have a great story for the grandkids."

"I would come cuddle, but I don't want to ruin my makeup," called Virginie from her spot in front of the vanity. "Theo, I love you so much, and everything will be perfect in the end, even if you don't think so."

**

When Aaron came to collect her, he had to wipe away tears.

"So beautiful," he choked out. "So much like your mother. She'd be so proud."

"That's really sweet of you, Dad," she said as she embraced him. "I don't know what she would be proud of, though."

"The fact that you're you," he replied. "That you're unabashedly original. That you don't wait for things to come to you, or do something just because everyone else does. For marrying the boy you love, even though his father and I don't see eye-to-eye. And I love you so much because of it."

Theo pawed at her eyes. "I love you too, Dad," she said, voice cracking.

"Come on," he said softly, smiling warmly at her. "Time for you to get married."

**

When Theo came down the aisle, Philip cried.

First, though, came PJ and Lizzie, PJ with his tiny bow tie and Lizzie with her basket of flower petals.

Then there were the bridesmaids and groomsmen, arm in arm, smiling widely, and that made Philip smile too. Here were his best friends in the world, all of them in the same place at the same time, and his heart felt _full_.

But then, the music changed to an instrumental version of a Fall Out Boy song, and he laughed, and Theo entered.

She was on her dad's arm, beaming, and in that moment, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, the most beautiful thing he ever thought he would see.

So yeah, Philip began to cry because he was overwhelmed by how stunning she was and how much he loved her.

When she and Aaron reached the end of the aisle, he kissed her cheek and left to go sit. Philip took her hand, and she wiped away a tear, too.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he shot back.

The rest of the ceremony passed like that, with Philip and Theodosia too focused on each other to actually listen to the officiator. When it came time for vows, Theo took a deep breath, then began to speak.

"Before I start, I just want to say that I'm so grateful you let me go first, because there's no way I'll be able to follow whatever you've got planned."

There was some laughter as Philip smiled sheepishly.

"But then, that's one of the things I love most about you. You're so sweet and considerate, no matter what. And how you'll always put the needs of others before yourself. I remember how once, you were practically dying of the flu, and I sneezed once, and you asked me if I was okay, then began fussing over me. That happened in first grade, when I came to deliver the assignments you missed for school. We were six years old, and you were already the best person I had ever met. I was convinced that you were caring to a fault, however, when you woke up in that hospital bed and asked me how I was doing. I was in terrible condition, terrified and panicked, and both physically and mentally exhausted, but somehow, I think you might have been worse off. You've got some other traits that are so good, they seem like a problem in excess, too. You're too funny, and make me laugh when I'm not supposed to. You're too attractive, and can still make my breath catch and give me butterflies. You're too damn smart for your own good. And you have the remarkable talent of making me fall in love more and more with you every day."

He grinned widely at her, then started his vows.

"Last night, I was freaking out about my vows, and Axl just goes 'dude, quote the poem.' And then I yelled at him for three minutes straight because _I can't do that, I love her too much to reuse material._ And that's when everyone backed away like I was crazy. Then he told me I _was_ crazy, I was definitely insane for thinking he would ever suggest something like that, and that I should quote one of the other poems. He was referring to one of the embarrassing, cringey, lovesick ones I wrote in the eighth grade in an attempt to win you over, but never showed you out of shame. I'm not going to recite one, as an attempt to save my dignity, but I think you should know that it one, compares you to a rose, two, says your name is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, and three, quotes a generic Shakespeare line. The saddest part is, I can't write poetry about you around you, because you're so pretty, it fries my brain circuits, and then it all comes out like that. Every single time I write you a poem, I have to make sure that I can't see you in my periphery, unless I want it to be an incoherent, soppy mess. Becuase I'm scared of guns, but would pick up one in a heartbeat to protect you. Because I care more about you than I do myself. Because I have never loved anyone with the ferocity and the fervor that I love you, Theodosia Burr."

"The rings," said the officiator, and PJ came up. As the two reached for the rings they were about to place on the others' finger, he motioned for them to lean down, then planted a big, sticky kiss on either of their cheeks, before returning to his spot.

"Do you, Theodosia Burr, take Philip Hamilton as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Philip Hamilton, take Theodosia Burr as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You bet your ass I do."

"Well, by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And kiss they did.

**

The song was slow, familiar, a little folksy.

The pair swayed on the dancefloor, never breaking eye contact, basking in the glow of love. Love for each other, love for everyone around them, and the love being reflected back by their family and friends.

Alex cried. So did most people.

**

"Philip's got this pair of so-called "lucky socks,"" began Axl, and Philip snorted. "I'm sure you've seen them. They're Captain America themed, red white and blue, with the little shield at the top. They go up about to his mid shin. He wears them whenever he's convinced he needs them, or even just when he wants to shake up his day. He wore them on Christmas, when he was going to propose but ended up getting attacked by a raccoon. He wears them to every one of his poetry recitations. When he was in the hospital, I brought them to him because I knew they would make him feel better. Needless to say, they can get pretty gross at times, because he's the only one allowed to wash them and doesn't do laundry very often. So when we were getting dressed earlier today, I looked down, expecting to see them on his feet. But they weren't there. He had on a plain black pair that he was pulling his Vans on over. Confused, I looked up at him, and he met my eyes, then shook his head. He said, and I quote, "I don't need them anymore. I threw them away. I've got her." So a big kudos to Theo, because she managed to unknowingly get Philip to do something our mom's been trying for years."

He sat back down to lots of laughter and applause, tipping his glass to the smiling couple.

Angie got up next, a look in her eyes that only suggested trouble.

"There's a story in our family. It's probably not true, but neither of our parents has ever confirmed or denied, so we all choose to believe it because it makes us laugh. Okay, so, apparently, one day Philip comes home from preschool and he is steaming mad. So our mom asks him what's wrong, and he goes "there's a girl in school named Theo." And our poor mother just sighs, thinking every Hamilton male is just going to dislike the Burrs for literally no reason, but instead, Phillip goes "she's really cute. Why am I not that cute? It's not fair!" But that's not where the story ends, oh no. Philip ended up writing an angry poem with the help of our father, entitled "It's Not Fair." And then he read it to his class. Not quite sure how they ended up married." She grinned, and everyone laughed. "I'm just glad that these nerds finally got together, like we all knew they were going to. To Pip and Theo."

**

It was late by the time they got home, or maybe early. They hadn't stopped touching yet, and they probably weren't going to any time soon. Philip was thankful that the warm presence of her hand was in his, the smoothness rings on her finger making him smile.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied. "To the moon and back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> In casE anyone was wondering, Theo walked down the aisle to a piano rendition of Young Volcanoes (because I'm trash) and their first dance was to In Spite of Ourselves by John Prine (because I grew up listening to it and I love it).
> 
>  
> 
> If i wrote a Philtheo summer camp counsellor AU, would you read it? Tell me your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
